Two Sides
by 23blenders
Summary: A mirror, two worlds meet. Different dimensions meet. Now Dark and Pit (renamed Hikari) from Light Wings Dark Wings and Dart and Pit from Twin Angels must find a way to send Hikari and Dark back to their universe before two dimensions merge. A collab with Firehedgehog.
1. Mirror's Call

After the war with Hades, Dark Pit went his own way for a time. He was uncomfortable being around Pit, and was avoiding him to keep from revisiting terrible moments in their history together. Finally, the goddess of Nature intervened and forced a meeting between the two, knowing that the outcome would be Pit dragging Dark Pit to Skyworld and that both would be better off for it.

Once in Skyworld, the twins became almost inseparable while Palutena willingly took on the duty of guiding the dark angel alongside his brother. Pit renamed his twin Dart, and Dart slowly opened up to Pit and Palutena, eventually becoming less broody and more willing to work with others.

One day, Palutena heard a curious rumor among some of the mortals.

"A magic mirror." she informed her angels.

"Another mirror?" Dart said, not liking the idea.

"Heh, I'd love to see your broken clone..."

"Shut up, Pit. This is serious."

"Oh please. I can't make a joke?"

"They didn't say what sort." Palutena cut into the argument. "Just a mirror, that has some sort of power. We don't know what it does. This is why I am telling you about it. I would like you both to go investigate."

Pit and Dart both nodded in agreement. Better safe than sorry, and if there was some powerful object, unsupervised in the hands of humans... they'd best check it out.

OoOoO

_When Palutena heard of a strange Mirror, the first thing she wondered was if Pandora had somehow recreated the mirror of truth._

_"Whats wrong?" Pit asked the Goddess of light, Dark Pit standing bored at his side. At the moment his darker self was staying at the Skyworld, and Dark Pit usually seemed to keep an eye on his gentler half... well other than in battle that is._

_"There has been word of a mirror, and it looks a lot alike the mirror of truth," she told him. Dark Pit frowned at that, he had enough existence problems since his 'birth' and did not like to be reminded of that mirror._

_"You'll be sending us both, correct?" Dark Pit said, his red eyes narrowed._

_"Viridi will be guiding you, Dark Pit," Palutena told him, and he nodded._

_"Let's get this show on the way," Pit said, running for his weapons._

_"Oh! I better get the portal ready," the Light Goddess said as she walked away._

_"I'll... wait right here," Dark Pit sighed._

_None of them knew Destiny and the fates had taken a vacation._

OoOoO

Pit and Dart landed uneventfully on the outskirts of a recently built village, and asked around until they were pointed to the ruins of an old temple, much like the one that Pit and Dart had first fought in.

The pair explored, Palutena and Viridi (who had helped fly them there) pointed out places to look in. The question of who had owned the temple was quickly answered, or at least partially.

"Isn't that the symbol of the Underworld?" Dart asked, pointing to a faded carving of an eye shape.

"Yes, it is. So it could have been either Hades or Medusa that owned this. Perhaps even Pandora."

"Somehow, I don't see Pandora settling for something as mundane as stone. Have you ever seen anything she's designed?" Viridi pointed out. She got a synchronized 'yes' from all three.

"I was born there, remember?" Dart groaned.

Palutena pondered the design of the temple at the suggestion that it could reveal whose it was.

"Now that you mention it, I've seen a lot of my sister's work. This looks to be her style." she concluded. "Hades certainly doesn't have this much taste in decorating."

They all agreed with that sentiment.

OoOoO

_Two angels, one dark and one light colored flew across the sky with glowing wings. As usual as soon as possible the two had the Light goddess and nature Goddess chatting in their heads._

_As usual there were underworld monsters, but nowhere near as many as there had been during the Uprising. He was not looking forward to when Hades managed to free himself, and they all knew they had a time limit._

_Well, unless Palutena and Viridi found a way to keep him contained more then 25 years._

_"Alright boys, I've located it at an abandoned temple of Medusa. You should see it in a minute," Palutena told them._

_"Of course its Medusa, you should have gotten rid of her old temples eons ago," Viridi said snidely._

_"It was from long ago before Medusa fell, it was quite beautiful... but it's in ruins now," Palutena sighed._

_"Well, nature has definitely claimed it," Dark Pit said seeing the climbing plant life growing in the ruined temple._

_"Let there not be a boss for once," Pit muttered as they went in to land._

OoOoO

"Look to your right, Pit." Viridi said. Pit followed Viridi's guidance and found a hole in the ground, with crumbling steps leading into it. He pulled out an arrow and went down immediately.

"Pit, you idiot, wait for me!" Dart called, running to him.

"Huh?" Pit said, freezing in his tracks. Viridi also began to scold him.

"Dart's right. About the idiot part, I mean. You know you should be more careful walking into mysterious holes in the ground, and make sure your fellow explorer knows where you are."

"You two should be staying together, to make sure you don't get hurt." Palutena agreed.

"Oh come on. Dart yelling at me was quite enough. You didn't all need to chip in." Pit huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, Pit. I just want you to be more careful here. Who knows what's waiting down there?" Palutena backtracked, realizing that she'd upset Pit.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ready, Dart?"

"Just wait a second. I have an idea."

The dark angel pulled out his bow and pulled back the string, causing an arrow to materialize. He let it loose into the hole. By its light, the twins were able to see that the stairs were clear, and they proceeded carefully. At the bottom, Dart let another arrow into the room they were now in. It revealed, at the other end, what looked promisingly like their goal: A large piece of glass that looked like it had reflected the arrow's light.

The angels slowly approached it, and both pulled out an arrow to increase the light so they could see better.

"This looks like it, right Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, as the glass did indeed turn out to be a mirror. However, his goddess didn't answer and both angels were instantly put on guard. She and Viridi wouldn't be simultaneously ignoring them in a place like this. They ran back out, calling to both goddesses, and were relieved when Palutena and Viridi answered them outside.

"Pit! Dart! What happened down there?" Palutena asked. After some examination of the resident magic built up in the temple, they concluded that being underground combined with the magic blocked the goddesses from communicating with the laurel crowns. But since the basement didn't seem dangerous, they agreed that the boys would go back down and see what they could do about the mirror. They were warned to make certain it was inactive before they touched it.

So first, Pit and Dart looked carefully at it out of the corner of their eyes to be sure it didn't make clones. When nothing happened, they stood in front of it and looked directly at their reflections. However, something about it seemed off to them, something they couldn't put their finger on.

* * *

_"It's always a mirror," groused Dark Pit. Unbeknownst to the Duo, they had made almost the exact same journey to the basement of the temple as their alternates, finding the same block to the goddess' powers despite this temple originating from a different time period. The fates always thought certain things should be the same no matter what universe._

_"Of course it's a mirror, as long as we don't become triplets we'll be fine. I don't think our soul can split safely again," Pit said as they studied the Mirror._

_"Ah, it says Xodarap on the frame," Dark Pit commented, and then proving fate right they peered into the mirror._

Pit and Dart stared at their reflections for a solid minute, the feeling of unease growing every second. At the end of that minute, however, Dart frowned slowly and put his hand to his neck, where his charm resided. His reflection didn't seem to have one.

Instead of following his hand, his reflection took a step back and his expression turned to shock.

Dart quickly mirrored this, shouting in alarm.

_"Does this thing have a time delay or something?" Pit said tilting his head in rather cute manner. Next to him Dark Pit sighed._

_"I don't think that's it. Look, my reflection has an amulet on," Dark Pit sighed, he had a bad feeling about this._

_Dark Pit was also pretty sure his reflection wasn't normal in this mirror, but at least it wasn't the mirror of truth._

_Dark Pit suddenly moved back in shock, the mirror reflection of him had just moved to touch said amulet, and he hadn't moved. Seconds later, the reflection moved in shock too._

_"Dark?" Pit asked shortening his name._

_"I think we should leave, now," Dark Pit said firmly grabbing onto Pit._

Pit had not noticed Dart's reflection, so he was confused by the shout and turned to face his twin.

"What's wrong, Dart?" he asked, concerned.

Dart grabbed Pit's shoulder and tried to move him away from the mirror.

"Let's get out of here, Pit. There is definitely something off here."

Pit looked back to the mirror, where the reflection was about right: Dart holding onto Pit, and Pit looking at the mirror.

"Well, it seems to be normal now. Why do you say that? It's not doing anything."

Pit stepped forward to touch the mirror to prove his point.

"NO YOU MORON!"

_"Huh, The mirror seems fine Dark," Pit smiled. Really, if it hadn't done anything by now it was probably harmless._

_"The Mirror of darkness looked normal 'til Pandora activated it too," Dark pointed out._

_"We'll have to take the mirror to a safe place to study it, maybe even destroy it," Pit said, and reached out to grab the mirror._

_"Pit, wait!" Dark cried out._

_"Uh oh..." Pit said as the mirror lit up, the world flashed with dark Light._

_The world went dark for Pit._

The mirror flashed, and Pit yelled and stumbled backwards as something hit him.

When the pair could see again, they stared with dropped jaws. Pit had been knocked over by... another Pit. This one was moaning slightly with his eyes half closed. The normal Pit shot up, yelling again and letting the other hit the floor. The new Pit fell unconscious when his head met the stone.

They heard a far-away sounding shout of fury, looking up they saw Dart's reflection clawing at the glass. They gasped and backed away when they noticed the mirror bowing out towards them. Dart muttered an expletive and stepped forward again to pull the unconscious angel out of danger. The glass trembled as he did so, then shattered in another bright flash of light.

The new Dart stumbled forward, his eyes locked on the unconscious Pit, then fell to the floor with a grunt.

"And this just goes to show, when I call you a moron you should listen to me." Dart said a few moments after his reflection fell over.

Omakes:

Pit: pit see mirror, pit smash mirror,, roar  
Dark Pit: that's it, no more comics for you


	2. Meeting

The sun was about to set in Skyworld, and things were a little different than they had been in the morning. Two more rooms in the temple were occupied, with the unconscious bodies of the angels that had broken through the mysterious mirror.

Palutena and Viridi had been shocked when Pit and Dart came out of the basement carrying another set of identical angels, but Palutena took it in stride and gave them what medical care they needed. Now Pit was watching his brother's clone sleep, since he was curious.

Lady Palutena had already looked over this angel, and had moved onto Pit's new clone to get whatever information she could about him. Then she left to go look at the mirror shards the twins had gathered up, as they hadn't wanted to leave any of it there. They didn't know if the shards held any power or not.

Dart had come and gone a few times, and during one of his absences the clone finally stirred. Pit, who had been eating his dinner, stood at the sound of a groan and stood over the dark angel.

The angel's red eyes opened, and for a moment he looked happy when he saw Pit.

Then his eyes narrowed and he snarled.

The next thing Pit knew, he was pinned against the wall and he couldn't breathe because of an arm pressed against his neck.

"Where the Hades is my Pit," Dark growled at this person who was Pit, yet wasn't his Pit. His mind was going in too many directions, as he had a fuzzy memory of breaking through a mirror to get to Pit on the other side.

Pit made a choking noise, but couldn't answer and his eyes began to roll back into his head.

The door slammed open, and a black blur slammed into the clone and all three angels fell over.

The two dark angels growled in a feral manner at one another while the stronger Dart quickly restrained his clone. He was about to start beating the other when Pit recovered and realized that Dart was about to murder the other dark angel.

"Dart, stop it! He's just worried about the other Pit! You'd do the same thing, you idiot!"

Dart glared mutinously at his brother, but ceased the attack. For a moment the only sound was the grunting of the restrained clone. Then Pit's words sank in and Dark started to calm down at the mention of his counterpart.

"Where is he?" he said loudly, sounding less angry and more worried now.

"Ok, first thing's first. Rules, asshole. If you ever lay a hand on Pit again, I will murder you, no questions asked. You got that?"

Dark winced and nodded, this other him was definitely more violent than him. Sure, he had been choking the other Pit, but he would have just knocked him unconscious at most. And unconscious people gave no answers.

"Yeah, I got it," he said quietly.

"Dart, seriously? Did you have to threaten him? I can take care of myself, you know." Pit said, shaking his head at his twin.

"Yeah, sure looked like you were handling yourself there. You were about to faint."

"I wasn't expecting him to attack me, ok? Sorry for thinking that someone that looks like you isn't going to hurt me."

"Can we go to my Pit now," Dark sighed, this Dart and Pit were definitely versions of his Pit and himself.

"Yeah, he's just in the next room. Er, Dart, can you get off him now?"

Dart grumbled and stood, releasing the other angel. He kept a hawk eye on him though after he let go.

"Next room right?" Dark said, eyeing the other dark angel. Pit almost laughed at the pair of them, both staring suspiciously at each other. But he merely grinned and responded to Dark.

"Yeah, follow me."

Pit led him to the room on his right and opened the door, revealing Pit's look-alike lying on the bed.

Dark rushed over to the bed, hands patting over Pit's unconscious form to make sure everything was okay. But a frown formed on his face. Why hadn't Pit woken up? His patting him should have done the job.

"Why isn't he waking up?" he asked the other Pit, not looking away from his Pit's face.

"I have no idea. He came through the mirror first, then you did. And you both passed out almost as soon as you were here. Lady Palutena has looked you both over though, and she might know. I'll go get her. Oh, and are you hungry?"

At those words, Dark's stomach did a rumble that would make thunder proud.

"I'd say yes to that," he said, hoping he wasn't blushing embarrassed.

"Of course you are! You're him!" Pit said brightly, pointing to Dart. Dart raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so you wanna take care of food, Dart, and I'll go get Lady Palutena?"

"You wanna leave him here without supervision?" Dart asked incredulously. Pit rolled his eyes and dragged Dart out of the room without another word.

"Wake up Pit, I don't think its going to be easy to get home," Dark whispered to his twin. He placed his forehead against Pit's, wishing that he could wake him up as easily as he shot a weapon. It was also freaking him out, that there was another Pit and another him, one that had actually chosen a name for himself... he was fine with Dark or Dark Pit himself.

"I want us to go home," he whispered, wanting to be in their own world not this look alike one, and didn't know if he wanted the duo to come back or not.

Pit returned shortly with his goddess, who was somewhat upset over the bruises on her angel's neck. Pit assured her though, and she could easily believe it, that Dart's clone didn't really mean him harm and was behaving now. She repeated Pit's earlier sentiment after being told what had happened that Dart would have done something equally stupid if he didn't know where Pit was.

Sure enough, upon entering the bedroom where Pit had left the pair, the dark angel was calmly sitting on the bed with his counterpart. He looked up when she entered.

"Hello, um... what shall we call you?" she inquired, aware from her earlier examination that they weren't actually clones.

"Dark, I need no other name. I have seen no need to use another like.. your Dart I think it was," Dark said staring at the Goddess, and knew she was exactly the same as their Palutena. He wondered if the Pit here had the same timeline/backstory as his own Pit.

Pit frowned.

"I gave him that name. He only agreed to it so I'd stop calling him Pittoo."

"Really, My Pit only used that name a few times to tease me. And to use the name Dart," Dark snickered, remembering from Pit's memories the time he'd used the name Dart. "Sorry.. I could never use the name Dart.' he giggled a bit. "Ask my Pit why."

He paused, Pit had offered names before.

"And.. To choose a name other then Dark. I am Dark.. I may have been born through the mirror. But after awhile I realized it was an honor to share a name with him," Dark said, not mentioning the horror at the thought of making more differences between Pit and himself.

Pit chuckled.

"You should give Dart lessons. On honoring me, that is."

"He'd kick your ass and mine if I did," Dark said grinning.

"Not now, he wouldn't. Yours, sure, but I think you've sent him into protective overdrive. He'd just give me dirty looks."

"Anyway, does either of you have an explanation on how we got pulled into an alternate dimension?" Dark said, while Pit couldn't read he'd learned to read since he was born and learned about other dimensions... he'd find time to teach Pit later.

Hmm.. he wondered if Palutena had stopped their aging like she had for Pit and himself.

"Oh, yeah! Wait, alternate dimension?" Pit asked, confused. Nobody had mentioned an alternate dimension to him. He had assumed that these two were simply clones.

"Yes, Pit. I hadn't gotten to speak to you yet about them. The mirror was showing you a different universe, which is similar in many ways but different in some aspects." Palutena began. "So these two are from that other world. They are very similar to you and Dart, but not identical."

She addressed the new angel now.

"From what these two have said, I believe Pit and your Pit touched the mirror at the same time, and it somehow forced your Pit through. I'm not sure how you got pulled through, since Dart didn't touch the mirror, but if your souls are connected like theirs are then it may have simply been that connection that brought you through, Dark."

"Oh, so they aren't clones? They're different people entirely?" Pit asked. "Oh, and Dart should be back soon with your food." he addressed to he dark angel. "I'll get right on telling him to take lessons from you about honoring me when he gets here."

Palutena rolled her eyes at her angel.

"Yes, that's right Pit. And the shock of being pulled through the mirror is what knocked you both out, in addition to a blow to the head for your Pit. He'll be fine, but I think he needs a bit more time to recover. Pit, I look forward to seeing Dart's reaction to that."

"You sure he'll be fine?" Dark asked again.

Palutena smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yes. See, he hit his head here." she showed him a lump on the side of the unconscious angel's head. "It's not a serious thing though. It just needs a bit more hot spring water."

"Ok, then dump him in water.. okay maybe not dump. But hopefully, I can get that food first," Dark said as his stomach let out another thunder rumble. And speak of the devil...

"Room service!" a sarcastic voice said, accompanied by a knock.

"Hey Dart! This guy here is awesome. He talks about how he won't change his name because it's an honor to share with his Pit. I think you could use a few pointers from him on how to honor me."

Dart blinked while Palutena facepalmed.

Dark just wondered if he should have stayed unconscious.

"What, it's not enough that I bring you breakfast in bed every morning and pray to you before every meal? Did you want me to build a statue of you as well, Pit? Perhaps I should also taste all your food for poison. Wait, I have an idea!"

Dart practically threw the tray of food at the angel sitting on the bed, then rushed out of the room.

"... I'm afraid now..." Pit stated, staring suspiciously at the doorway where his twin had left.

"Mmmm.. pancakes,' Dart said ignoring the byplay.

"While Dart's doing... whatever he's doing, perhaps you could get a bowl of hot spring water, Pit? I think just a little more should do the trick with waking him up." Palutena suggested, examining the angel's head again. Pit nodded distractedly and left the room. She glanced at the ravenous angel for a moment and frowned slightly at the pancakes.

"That's odd. I think Dart may have been messing with you, because he doesn't particularly like pancakes." the goddess noted.

"Too hungry to care, Pit's addicted and he got me started."

He paused and looked at her.

"Their wings aren't damaged like ours are they... they also seem older. You're letting them age?" he asked, wishing that their wings could be healed, but the damage via tainted monster claws had destroyed any chance, even with a god's help.

"Pit and Dart are aging normally. I have not changed their growth at all. They are still young... are you not aging? And, no. Their wings still have some growing to do, but they are fine." Palutena answered with interest.

"We don't age unless we ask our Palutena, just past hatchling stage Pit's wings were damaged by a monster. They can't be healed by even Gods. and that damage carried over to me. Even if we grew older and ours wings grew, they'd still be flightless," he told her, and a bit jealous of Dart and Pit.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, cringing at how devastated Pit would be if the hope of flying one day was taken from him.

"Its not your fault, and Pit and I are used to it. we might not ever fly on our own... other then that time I had Pandora's power... but in ways we're stronger for it," he mused as he finished eating.

Dart barged in at that moment with an ugly paper crown.

"Where's His Majesty? I have something for him." he stated upon noticing the lack of Pit in the room. Or, rather, the lack of his Pit.

"Nevermind, I can find him." he answered his own question and ran out of the room.

"He does know that Pit will be right back with the water right?" Dark asked blinking.

"Oh, he's just following his Pit compass. But he also wasn't here when I told Pit to go to the hot spring." she responded.

After a minute of trading stories, voices sounded in the hallway, followed by Dart rushing to the door. He was no longer holding the crown that he'd made. When Pit, looking quite foolish with it askew on his head, got into the doorway Dart grandly announced his entrance. Pit grumbled as he put down the bowl of hot water and snatched the crown off his head with his newly freed hands.

"Right, rise and shine Pit," Dark said pouring the water over his other half, ignoring the cloth that Pit held out for the purpose of soaking up water to apply to the other Pit's head. Pit looked surprised, then quietly set the cloth down and watched his look-alike. With a sputter Pit woke up... it might have helped that Dark was dropping a full bowl of water on his face.

"..." Pit said, not really awake awake yet. Dark snickered and led Pit to a side room that was a bathroom.

"Be right back," he told their counterparts.

Once the door was closed he got the semi aware angel to the toilet in time and Pit straightened up as he woke more.

"Please tell me this is a weird weird dream," Pit said hopefully.

"No, we're in another dimension. My counterpart is called Dart... he's snarky," he smirked.

"This, is going to be a long day," Pit sighed as they headed out of the bathroom after Dark explained their situation more.

As they came out of the bathroom, they started paying attention to the voices that had been speaking the whole time they were talking in the bathroom.

"...snarky. He called me 'snarky'."

"Dude, it's not an insult. Shut up."

"Oh, there they are. We were starting to think you'd fallen in." Dart said to the emerging angels. "We were discussing sending a rescue party to the toilet."

"You suck," Dark sniffed.

Dart looked pleased.

Pit smacked him.

"Do you ever get the feeling we're the mature ones some days?" Pit asked his counterpart, and..." its going to be awkward with us both called Pit. Ohhh.. call me Hikari!"

"And now he calls us immature! The nerve of him!" Dart said, ignoring the other Pit's new name.

"Ignore him. He's being overdramatic." Pit advised. Dart smacked him.

"And Dart, could you get Hikari some food as well while you're being overdramatic? Thank you." Palutena said, shoving the dark angel out.

"I vote pancakes!" Hikari cheered.

"Hey, I love pancakes too!" Pit shouted.

"Thats sweet," Hikari said.

"Bring some for me! Dark kind of ruined my dinner earlier!"

"Hey, i didn't ruin it!" Dark protested.

"Oh yeah, my brother tackled you into it..."

"See, totally not my fault," Dark said a bit smugly.

Hikari snickers, Dark was so cute looking when he was trying to look smug when not in battlefield conditions.

"...do I really need to state the obvious here, though?" Pit pointed out.

"Shhh.. don't kill the moment of the smugness," Hikari giggled.

"Well, you boys all seem to be getting along. I was just looking at the shards of the mirror you broke. We might be able to find some way to send you back to your own world using them, if we can fix some of the mirror. I'll tell you more when I am done examining it. You all behave, now." Palutena said, then left to the chorus of 'bye's.

The three angels were quiet after the Goddess left, both Dark and Hikari wondering how long it would take to get home.

Soon enough, Dart returned carrying a plate heaped with pancakes (if Hikari's appetite was anything like Pit's, they'd need every bit of it) and a small bowl with steaming water and a cloth.

He handed the pancakes to Hikari, after having to ask which of the light angels was him, then handed the small bowl to Pit.

"What's this for, Dart?" he questioned.

"It's hot spring water."

"Huh?"

"You're bruised, moron."

Pit's hand instinctively shot up to his neck and touched it. Pain flared up as he did so, and he winced.

"I'm sorry, I panicked. I couldn't feel Hikari right away when I woke up," Dark said, feeling himself blushing

"It's ok. I can't honestly say I wouldn't go insane if I woke up in a strange place and didn't know where this dork was." Pit said, elbowing Dart with a fond smile.

"Thanks..." Dark said as he watched Hikari happily eat the pancakes.

He used the cloth to soak the water up and heal the bruises he got until Dart was satisfied that they were gone, then he forcibly relieved Hikari of some of the pancakes. Hikari let out a whiny 'heeeey' when Pit took them off his plate.

Pit and Dart took the dishes to the kitchen later, then bade the other angels goodnight.

"You're awfully loud today, Dart." Pit observed as the pair returned to their rooms.

"Loud? How do you figure?" the darker angel asked, perplexed.

"I guess what I mean is... high strung. Hyperactive. You've hardly shut up since those two woke up."

Dart thought about it, then shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just kind of weirded out."

Pit hummed.

"I guess it's a little different for you. This has never happened to you."

"What do you mean? This is completely new. How is it different for me?"

"I've lived through meeting my clone. This is kind of like deja vu for me." Pit explained.

Dart drew a blank at this for a moment. His eyes flicked over at Pit to find him smiling a little at nothing, clearly thinking about the other pair of angels.

He suddenly became overwhelmed with an unfamiliar and unpleasant emotion, and felt an urge to punish Pit so strong that he couldn't even fight against it, even though he had no clue why he would feel angry with Pit. He hurried to his room without another word, not even looking back at Pit to see his reaction as he closed the door a little harder than necessary.

Dart felt confusion emanating from his twin before he forcibly closed the connection.

And now he himself was hopelessly confused. Why did these angels upset him so much? For Dart was quite certain that it was because of them, somehow, that he was suddenly so mad at Pit.

...He supposed they were nice enough, even if Dark did hurt Pit. You'd think that he'd swear a blood vengeance against his mirror counterpart for that, but Dark's explanation had... made sense to him. If he had woken up in the wrong world and couldn't find his brother after the last thing he saw was Pit falling unconscious, well, let's just say the path of destruction would be visible from space. In fact, Dark had shown a lot more restraint than he had.

So it wasn't like Dart thought these counterparts were terrible, but he still didn't entirely like them. And he couldn't figure out why.

...He really did need to talk to Pit, after all.

Dart opened up his connection to Pit, only to find his twin asleep. And this sent him off into a whirlwind of anger and betrayal that frustrated him as much as Pit's being asleep did. Pit was perfectly allowed to be asleep, why would he feel betrayed by that?!

He groaned into his pillow and calmed himself after awhile by just not thinking. He became vaguely aware of Pit moving around at some point, but he was actively not paying attention so it didn't occur to him to be alarmed that Pit was still asleep despite this: Pit was, in fact, sleepwalking and the result of this sleepwalking was destined to be hilarious. Eventually Dart fell asleep, blissfully unaware (for now) of where Pit had ended up.


	3. Chaos Ensues

**A few things to say before we begin: First, neither of us ships Pit/Dark Pit, no matter what it looks like. I say this because we had some... fun in this chapter. This one is mostly about us having fun, but don't worry. Things will get serious again, we just wanted the angels to bond with each other, in the most embarrassing (for them) and hilarious way possible.  
**

**Oh, and I'm censoring less here. So yeah, a warning about the language.**

* * *

Hikari... Pit still got a giggle at his temporary name, which meant light in another part of the world. Dark and Light, not good and evil, more light and neutral siding to light. Hmm.. side, like a side of food.

These were Hikari's thoughts as he slowly woke, in a place that was home but wasn't. But there was comfort too, Dark had not returned to the room he had awoken in but stayed and slept in the same as his twin.

As usual, he found he was cuddling Dark like a teddy bear so real and there. Looking at a window he saw it was still dark out with stars like diamond necklaces strings across the sky.

"Meh, too early to get up," Hikari said, and since it wasn't his home dimension he didn't have to get up and train Palutena's forces.

Was this what a vacation was like?

Yawning he shifted the covers over themselves, and fell deep asleep again.

OoOoO

Dart yawned and stretched, already confused. Pit almost always woke him up in the morning, and here he was, waking up without being shoved out of bed. He wasn't exactly worried, or anything. It was just unusual.

Then he frowned.

Pit was not in his room. Nor was he headed to Dart's room. He was in the guest bedroom where the other angels were. He heard a thump and some yelling.

Pit had apparently chosen to wake up their counterparts first... like the night before, this incited the same unpleasant feeling and Dart began to fume before he had a chance to even think about it. He got up right away to go to the other room to confront Pit.

~ a little bit earlier~

Dark woke feeling rather... squished, which was strange since Hikari and himself didn't take up much space.

Feeling confined the dark angel allowed himself to drift awake, of course there was Hikari holding him like a teddy bear.

Then... what the heck was cuddling against his back.

"Eh?" he said in the language of one not really awake.

"Go back to sleep," Hikari muttered not even actually waking.

"Sleepy time..." a voice behind his back whispered from behind his back, Hikari's voice.. or rather Pit's.

"Ack," Dark cried rolling over, instead rolling both Hikari and himself off the bed. The crash on the floor brought both white winged angels awake at once.

"Dark?" Hikari said confused, blinking his bright sapphire eyes up at him.

"Huh... this isn't my room," Pit said from the bed.

Sighing, Dark and Hiakri untangled from their covers and each other, then climbed back onto the bed where Pit was peering around the room wide eyed.

"This is our guest room," Hikari told his counterpart.

"So much for sleep, but the sun is coming up," Dark said stretching, he wondered into the bathroom to take care of business, while Hikari and Pit were still on the bed.

"I most definitely fell asleep in my own bed. Did Dart put me in here?" Pit said, scratching the back of his head and trying to ignore the part where he'd been sleeping in a bed with two other guys. "It wouldn't be the first time he's done that." he mused further.

"Really?" Hikari said blinking, Dark sighed in relief as he came back into the room where the two light angels were huddled on the bed chatting.

"Yeah, he drugged me once and saran wrapped me to a pillar." Pit said, nodding.

"DRUGGED!" The dimensionally displaced duo shouted.

"What?!" Pit said, startled by the outburst. "He didn't mean any harm, it was retaliation because I broke his nose!"

"Um.. okay?" Hikari said blinking.

"Why did you break his nose?" Dark said confused, sure he and Hikari fought sometimes but to actually try to hurt the other... well, other when he didn't get enough sleep for like a week.

"I was grumpy after not being allowed to do anything for two weeks. I didn't exactly intend to do that, but he told me afterwards that he had provoked me to offer himself as a punching bag because he thought I needed to let off steam."

"Huh... okay I can see that," Hikari said smiling.

Pit smiled. "Yeah, I could keep on going because it's a long story, but the short version is I had been injured and nobody was letting me do anything for a really long time. I could hardly contain myself after awhile."

It was at that moment that Dark walked back towards the bed to rejoin the two, and see if Hikari and himself could borrow some fresh clothing. He never got the chance, as he seemed to trip on air. Dark's red eyes widened as his body was propelled forward onto the bed, and onto the two white winged angels. He tried to twist away from them as he fell, instead he fell in.. well.. a rather *interesting* position.

Of course, that's when Dart walked in.

Dart blinked.

The three angels on the bed blinked back at him.

He blinked again, but then realized that he'd already done that.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!" he suddenly bellowed, hands clenched into fists.

"Eh?" Hikari said, being rather innocent of what this *interesting* position was.

"Wait what...' Dark said, then a thick blush came to his face as he realized the position he was in.

"Gah," he cried jumping away from his brother and his counterpart, but Mount Dart was just reaching the level of explosion.

"Er, hi.. and bye," he said and fled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dart screamed, dashing out of the room after his counterpart.

"Think it's worth stopping them?" Hikari asked Pit.

"...I think my brother might just murder yours..." Pit replied, looking somewhat worried.

They heard a protestation echoing that 'it wasn't what it looked like!'

"I feel like popcorn," Hikari said and wandered off towards the kitchen, Dark was good at escaping.

"Ooooh, let's put obscene amounts of butter on it!" Pit suggested excitedly.

The two light angels literally skipped to the kitchen to do just that.

Meanwhile, while Pit and Hikari proved they were bad influences on each other and went off for food, ignoring their brothers' plights... well Dark was running like Hades was trying to eat him.

"Oh come on, I tripped... it wasn't like I was trying to seduce Pit. That's just wrong!" Dark cried as he ran as fast as he could.

"A likely story! I've heard that one before! You were just trying to have a threesome!" Dart shouted back. "Why don't I join you and make it four!"

"Ew... just eww," Dark felt sick to his stomach. "Hikari and I and pretty much one person, no way would I do myself," he shivered in disgust. He rolled his eyes when Dart shouted behind him "You know there's a word for that, right?"

He ran around the corner of a building and felt relief, a huge area of really leafy big trees and enough distance that Dart wouldn't catch sight of him getting up. Smirking he ran towards a rather dark leafed tree and jumped up, hands grasping branches and pulling himself up higher till he was invisible from sight even if you pretty much climbed the tree and sat right next to him.

Dart ran around the corner, and heard rustling.

he looked up at the many trees, and started growling.

"Get back here! I haven't finished with you!" he shouted.

"Squeak?" a squirrel said crawling down.

"Oh, so you're a shapeshifter, are you?! Well I'll show you what happens when you molest my brother and then shapeshift to escape!"

Dart pulled out his bow and dramatically aimed at the squirrel.

Dark rolled his eyes, really shapeshift... he wished. And if Dart killed the squirrel, Viridi would slaughter him. With a sigh he let himself fall, right on top of Dart. The other angel gave a satisfying 'ow' as he crumpled, and lay there dazed.

"Nimrod, like I'd do that to either Pit or Hikari," Dark told the downed angel, he then started dragging the KO'd Dart back to where the two Light counterparts were probably not eating a real breakfast.

As he dragged the angel towards the kitchen, he struggled weakly and mumbled something about teleportation.

Dart was startled awake by the smell of popcorn.

Hikari licked his fingers, enjoying the salty buttery goodness on them, he and Pit were happily sitting on one side of a table eating yummy popcorn. In the middle of the table was a huge pile of fresh pancakes and syrups, complimented by fresh strawberries. A meal perfect for an angel, and he should know he was one. Dark was rolling his eyes and dishing out the food to the four of them, as the fourth slowly came back to reality.

"I'd have popcorn every morning, but then we'd get fat," Hikari sighed.

"You mean you'd get fat," Dark teased. "I think its time to add a few more healthy foods to our diets."

"Awww..." Hikari pouted.

"Nooo I don't think even the power of flight could help us if we got too fat!" Pit wailed dramatically, then stuffed his mouth full of popcorn. Butter ran down his hand as he worked to shove it all in.

"...What the hell. Are those pancakes?" Dart demanded, using the table to pull himself off the floor.

"Obviously Mr big brother complex," Dark snickered.

"Yeah. Hikari and Dark like pancakes, so I figured that it would be a good choice for breakfast." Pit said, nodding excitedly and not even looking at his twin.

"Popcorn?" Hikari said cheerfully, pushing a bowl of the item towards him.

Dart snarled and with a clatter, the bowl flew across the room with the popcorn raining down on the other three angels. His chair scraped across the floor and he stomped out of the kitchen.

Dark quickly followed, now remembering that his counterpart didn't like pancakes.

"Hey wait, you know they didn't mean anything. And Pit and Hikari just wanted pancakes. There's plenty of other food," Dark said chasing the other angel down, who definitely had anger problems.

Was this how Hikari had felt when he was having his own identity crisis moment during the uprising?

Dark was met with a fist to his eye.

"What the Hades!" Dark shouted thumping to the floor.

Dart didn't answer, instead looking for another opening to attack.

Dark shifted, intending to knock Dart down because he really didn't want to fight... but this time he didn't have a choice. Realizing knocking Dart out wouldn't work this time, he instead slugged the other angel in the stomach.

Dart doubled over, grunting, then flung himself at the other angel.

After that it became more violent, the two dark angels were a ball of movement and punches, at least one or both of them would be coming out with a black eye.

"What should we do?" Hikari asked Pit. He wasn't really that violent a person outside of battle. Pit merely shrugged and watched the show.

Soon enough, however, their punches lost their ferocity and then, astonishingly, both were laughing. The light angels looked at each other, confused.

"Do i want to know?" Hikari asked confused, wincing seeing the black eye his brother had.

"..."

Pit was aiming a handful of popcorn at the pair.

When the popcorn hit the dark angels, they paused and blinked at Pit. Blood was dripping down Dart's face.

Dark twitched then smirked, he grabbed a syrup bottle and spritzed Pit and Hikari with the sticky mess. Then it was really on.

"Dark," Hikari pouted and used pancake frisbees as weapons.

Dart grabbed a pancake and forced it over Pit's head, so he was wearing a pancake elizabethan collar

It was when Pit was throwing sticks of butter at Hikari that Palutena walked in.

Of course it hit her instead because she had walked in at the wrong moment.

There was a moment of silence as the buttery goodness slid off her dress. The Goddess of Light took in the mess of food, the bruised and battered dark angels.

Pleased was not the word to describe her expression.

"I don't even want to know what happened here. Clean this up, now!" she said sternly, gesturing to the mess.

The four meekly agreed and started to shuffle around.

"I can't still get grounded here if this isn't my home dimension right?" Hikari asked once she was out of earshot.

Pit and Dart both snorted simultaneously.

"Awww man," Hikari moaned. Pit chuckled.

"Heh, just kidding. Grounding doesn't really happen here. Just when we're hurt and need to stay in bed."

"Or if we do something really bad." Dart put in.

"This doesn't constitute 'really bad'?" Dark asked.

"'Really bad' means 'dangerous'." Pit explained. The other pair of angels said 'ah' in understanding and then they went back to cleaning.


End file.
